Les huit bougies de Canem
by Sang de Bourbe
Summary: OS concours. Lors d'une cérémonie spéciale à Poudlard, l'une des bougies de Canem, chargée de décider de l'avenir, prend Hermione pour cible. La jeune femme est alors convaincue qu'elle a pour mission de la pousser dans les bras de Ron. Mais alors... pourquoi s'intéresse-t-elle de si près à Drago Malefoy ?


**Hello !**

 **Voici un petit OS Noël / Nouvel An que j'ai écrit cette année et que j'ai décidé de faire participer à un concours. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai eu l'idée pour cet OS, un jour j'ai eu le titre dans la tête, direct, et j'ai pensé que ça serait une merveilleuse et romantique façon de rapprocher nos deux personnages préférés...**

 **J'espère qu'il vraiment qu'il vous plaira, dites-moi sans hésiter ce que vous en pensez !**

 **Juste, je vous préviens que la fin est niaise, j'avoue ^^ Mais j'avais envie de faire les choses jusqu'au bout, alors bon... Désolée pour ceux à qui ça ne plaira pas.**

 **Ah ! Et aussi, Ron s'en prend plein la figure... Je n'ai rien de spécial contre lui, mais bon, là je me suis lâchée...**

 **Comme je vous l'ai dit, je publie cet OS pour le concours d'OS organisé par Annuaire-Dramione (blog Skyrock), car j'ai également un blog Skyrock sur lequel je ne publie rien mais que je garde en souvenir.**

 **Voilà, sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Les huit bougies de Canem**

« À l'occasion des festivités, la directrice de Poudlard, épaulée par le ministre de la Magie, a décidé d'organiser des cérémonies spéciales les 24 et 31 décembre. Tous les élèves y seront conviés sans exception. Chacun se verra dans l'obligation d'être présent dans la Grande Salle du château à partir de vingt heures ces deux samedis et de ne pas la quitter avant minuit. Des événements peu ordinaires se dérouleront durant toute la soirée. Pour plus d'informations, merci d'aller voir les professeurs des maisons respectives. »

\- Des événements peu ordinaires ? s'étonna Ronald Weasley en haussant un sourcil qui disparut dans sa tignasse de cheveux roux.

\- Des cérémonies spéciales ? remarqua Harry Potter, qui se tenait à côté de lui.

\- Ne pas quitter la Grande Salle avant minuit ? s'offusqua Hermione Granger, également plantée devant le tableau d'affichage de la salle commune de Gryffondor.

\- Hermione, voyons, tenta de la raisonner Ron, tu ne penses tout de même pas à la montagne de devoirs qui nous attend ?

À en juger par l'expression navrée qui se peignait sur son visage, il avait deviné que c'était cette raison en effet qui la tracassait.

\- Nous passons nos ASPIC à la fin de l'année, rétorqua Hermione d'un ton sec. Il serait temps pour nous d'avancer dans le programme scolaire. Et j'avoue que la perspective de se coucher si tard réduit de beaucoup nos chances d'étudier convenablement.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Allons, oublie un peu les études et profite des vacances ! Elles viennent juste de commencer. Tout le monde a bien le droit de respirer un peu.

\- Respirer un peu ? Harry, ce sont les ASPIC qui décideront de notre avenir ! Ce sont leurs résultats qui nous mèneront à notre futur métier ! Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'as pas peur de les rater ?

\- Et _toi_ , Hermione, intervint Ginny Weasley en se détournant de l'affiche, ne nous fais pas croire que _tu_ as peur de les rater ?

Lèvres pincées, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de riposter :

\- Bien sûr que si, comme tout le monde.

\- Oh, arrête, s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui ne doit pas s'en faire, c'est forcément toi, soupira la rouquine en secouant la tête, faisant voleter ses cheveux flamboyant.

\- Je parie que tu auras les meilleurs résultats de toute l'école, ronchonna Ron en posant une main sur son épaule. Si tu n'étais pas toi, j'en serais jaloux.

\- N'importe quoi, le rabroua Hermione, tout en étant légèrement rassurée par son sourire.

\- Si tu échoues, alors moi, n'en parlons pas, gémit la voix craintive de Neville Londubat qui venait de les rejoindre.

\- Tout va bien se passer pour tout le monde, affirma Harry calmement. Venez, on bouche le passage.

Ils s'éloignèrent du tableau d'affichage et se laissèrent tomber dans les nombreux fauteuils de la salle commune. Hermione attrapa aussitôt un petit panier posé à côté de la cheminée et commença à tricoter sans un mot.

\- Tu continues de faire des écharpes et des bonnets pour les elfes de maison ? objecta Ron, étalé sur le grand canapé en face du feu qui s'agitait dans l'âtre.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas abandonné la SALE ? renchérit Harry avec une grimace.

\- Je vous répète que l'association s'appelle la Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes ! s'indigna Hermione. Et je ne cesserais jamais de lutter pour les inégalités entre sorciers et créatures magiques. Je pensais que la fin de la guerre aurait arrangé les choses mais visiblement, je me suis trompée.

Elle observa du coin de l'œil un elfe de maison ramasser les bouts de parchemin qui jonchaient le sol à l'endroit où des troisième année avaient disputé une bataille avec leur devoir de potion. Chaque trait de son visage devait clairement exprimer sa désapprobation car Ginny changea aussitôt de sujet :

\- À votre avis, pourquoi avons-nous droit à une cérémonie spéciale ?

À nouveau, Hermione pinça les lèvres, constatant qu'elle était la seule à être insatisfaite de l'heure à laquelle ils étaient autorisés à quitter la fête. Mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire et se concentra sur l'écharpe dont les fils de laine commençaient déjà à s'échapper.

\- J'aimerais bien le savoir, avoua Neville.

\- Peut-être un invité surprise ? suggéra Harry avec enthousiasme.

\- Ou alors, proposa Ron, peut-être une bonne nouvelle du genre : tous les examens de fin d'année sont annulés et chaque élève de septième année a réussi ses ASPIC !

Harry, Ginny et Neville se mirent à rire. Hermione dut se faire violence pour empêcher les coins de sa bouche de tressaillir.

\- C'était une blague, Hermione, s'esclaffa Ron en décollant ses fesses du canapé pour s'approcher d'elle. Mais admets quand même que tu serais contente de réussir les ASPIC sans les passer ?

Agacée, Hermione lui lança un regard noir.

\- Cela n'en vaudrait pas la peine, Ronald, répliqua-t-elle. Je ne saurais jamais à quel niveau je suis.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour savoir que tu seras acceptée partout où tu postuleras ! certifia Harry avec un grand sourire. Personne ne doute de toi, Hermione, sauf peut-être toi-même.

La mine boudeuse, la lionne dut quand même se résigner à arrêter de faire la tête.

\- D'accord, vous avez gagné, convint-elle en abandonnant son écharpe en laine. Mais pour les réussir, il faut que je travaille. Je vais de ce pas à la bibliothèque réviser l'Histoire de la magie !

 _HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM_

\- En quelle année les gobelins se sont-ils révoltés contre les sorciers ? Ah, ça, je le sais ! s'exclama la Gryffondor en fermant les yeux pour ne pas lire la réponse sur son parchemin. En avril mille neuf-cent cinquante-trois.

Elle vérifia d'un vague coup d'œil qu'elle avait juste et lut immédiatement la question suivante.

\- Pourquoi les loups-garous sont-ils...

\- Tiens, Granger, comme c'est bizarre de te trouver là.

\- ...intervenus lors du conflit qui a opposé les géants et les sorciers ? reprit Hermione sans prêter attention à la voix traînante et glaciale qui avait retentit dans son dos.

\- Ils étaient également concernés parce que leur chef avait été enlevé par les géants, répondit Malefoy à sa place. Il paraît même qu'ils l'ont cuit à la broche au coucher du soleil. Enfin, Bins oublie toujours de le mentionner dans ses cours.

\- Depuis quand écoutes-tu les cours de Bins, Malefoy ? ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer Hermione en levant les yeux de sa liasse de parchemins.

\- Je n'ai jamais écouté, c'est Pansy qui s'en charge.

\- Je connaissais la réponse, assura la lionne en se replongeant dans ses révisions.

\- Comme c'est étrange, ironisa Malefoy qui tira une chaise et s'assit en face d'elle.

Hermione s'efforça de demeurer indifférente au regard pesant du Serpentard posé sur elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ?

\- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, il n'y a plus de places ailleurs.

Sceptique, la lionne regarda autour d'eux. Elle dut admettre qu'il avait raison : la bibliothèque était inexplicablement bondée.

\- Pourquoi tous les élèves se mettent-ils à travailler le premier jour des vacances ? demanda-t-elle.

À sa grande surprise, Malefoy éclata de rire.

\- Il n'y a que toi pour faire ça, Granger. Tu es la fille la plus tarée de l'école.

\- Que font-ils, alors ? insista-t-elle, ignorant ses sarcasmes qui ne valaient pas la peine d'être pris en compte.

\- Je suppose qu'ils essaient de deviner ce qu'ont McGonagall et Shacklebolt derrière la tête.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- Par rapport aux cérémonies, Granger, expliqua Malefoy devant son incompréhension. L'affiche n'a pas été placardée dans le terrier des lionceaux ? Peut-être que, finalement, votre soi-disant courage ne sera pas indispensable lors des événements peu ordinaires.

Il s'esclaffa bruyamment tandis que la jeune fille poussait un soupir exaspéré.

\- Tu es désespérant, Malefoy.

Elle baissa les yeux sur les écritures griffonnées à l'encre bleue sur le parchemin qu'elle tenait.

\- Quel est le nom de la créature à la fourrure noire et bouffante et au museau allongé qui est attiré par tout ce qui brille ?

\- J'ai trouvé, l'interrompit Malefoy alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, sauf que cette créature possède une serpillière et non une fourrure sur la tête, et pas un museau mais des dents proéminentes. Elle n'est pas attirée par tout ce qui brille, plutôt par les règles et l'absence de liberté. Elle s'appelle Hermione Granger et j'ai la malchance d'être actuellement assis en face de ce truc.

Des gloussements s'élevèrent de la table d'à côté. Les joues en feu, Hermione remarqua un groupe de filles qui fixaient Malefoy depuis le début de leur conversation, qu'elles avaient visiblement suivie jusqu'au bout.

\- Comme c'est drôle, Malefoy, railla-t-elle en chassant le rouge de son visage.

Ce dernier adressa des clins d'œil à son fan-club, ce qui entraîna des rires hystériques. Exaspérée, Hermione poussa un profond soupir pour tenter de garder son calme.

\- Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas les rejoindre ? Je suis certaine qu'elles seraient plus ravies de ta compagnie que moi.

\- Il n'y a plus de chaises, hasarda distraitement Malefoy en offrant un sourire à une fille qui battit des cils.

Lassée d'assister en direct aux différentes techniques de drague, Hermione fourra ses livres et parchemins à la hâte dans son sac. Elle se leva d'un bond en le balançant sur son dos.

\- Eh bien, assieds-toi sur leurs genoux, je peux t'assurer qu'elles n'y verront aucun inconvénient !

Rageuse, elle quitta la bibliothèque d'un pas rapide. Une fois dans le couloir, elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle. Croyant qu'il s'agissait d'une fille qui l'avait vue avec Malefoy, elle fit volte-face et la toisa.

\- Je me fiche complètement de Malefoy, et je laisse volontiers ma place à toutes les filles de l'école. C'est idiot que ce soit justement la Sang-de-Bourbe qu'il ait choisi d'embêter.

\- Ouais, c'est idiot, mais nécessaire parce qu'elle est la seule à réagir aussi mal, ricana la voix de... Malefoy en personne.

Hermione se figea devant le Serpentard.

\- Oh, Malefoy, je...

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, son sac glissa de son épaule. Elle n'eut pas le temps de le retenir que, fermé trop rapidement, il s'ouvrit en une seconde et déversa sur le sol un flot de parchemins et de livres. Sa bouteille d'encre se brisa par terre.

\- Par Merlin ! s'écria la lionne en se penchant pour tout ramasser.

Au même instant, Malefoy eut le même réflexe. Leurs têtes se heurtèrent violemment et les narines de la jeune fille humèrent malgré elles le parfum du Serpentard. Aussitôt, elle eut une sensation de vertige qui manqua de la faire tomber.

\- Tu pourrais faire attention, Granger, la réprimanda Malefoy d'un ton supérieur.

Il se redressa en se massant le crâne. Se sentant stupide, Hermione s'accroupit et rangea ses affaires à la va-vite dans son sac. Elle nettoya le sol d'un sortilège en songeant qu'elle n'avait plus qu'à prendre une autre bouteille d'encre. Puis elle s'éloigna sans un regard en arrière.

\- Attends, tu...

La voix de Malefoy fut noyée par le brouhaha qui s'élevait dans la Grande Salle lorsqu'elle passa devant elle. Hermione poursuivit son chemin sans s'arrêter jusqu'à la salle commune. Elle laissa tomber son sac dans un fauteuil et fila droit dans le dortoir des filles sans se préoccuper des regards intrigués de ses amis.

Une fois allongée sur son lit à baldaquin, elle s'autorisa enfin à respirer. Grossière erreur : elle avait conservé sur elle l'odeur de Malefoy qui ne cessait de la hanter. Fermant les yeux, la lionne se força à faire abstraction de son entourage et dirigea toutes ses pensées vers ses révisions, pour ne pas se concentrer involontairement sur la sensation qui l'avait étreinte lorsque le parfum avait rencontré ses narines.

\- Tu viens, Hermione ? l'appela la voix de Ginny au bout de plusieurs minutes. C'est l'heure du dîner. McGonagall va sûrement nous en expliquer un peu plus sur ces mystérieuses cérémonies.

\- J'arrive, grommela la lionne en s'extirpant de son lit à contrecœur.

Elles rejoignirent Harry, Ron et Neville qui les attendaient dans la salle commune. Lorsqu'ils en sortirent, Luna Lovegood s'avança vers eux d'un air rêveur.

\- Bonjour tout le monde, les salua-t-elle. Ça va, Hermione ? Tu es toute pâle.

\- Oui, ça va, merci, répondit la Gryffondor en se forçant à sourire.

Comme Harry et Ron continuaient de la regarder avec inquiétude, elle fut presque soulagée que Luna lance d'un ton expert :

\- Tu as sûrement attrapé un Joncheruine. Ça arrive souvent aux gens qui ont l'esprit occupé.

Hermione s'abstint de répliquer. Ils s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondor et attendirent que McGonagall se lève de sa chaise de directrice. Dès qu'elle se redressa, le silence se fit instantané-ment dans la salle. Peu habituée à ce genre d'accueil, McGonagall eut un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

\- Je vois que la nouvelle a attiré l'attention de tout le monde. Tant mieux, c'était le but. Avant de commencer notre repas habituel, je souhaiterais vous donner de plus amples explications au sujet des cérémonies qui auront lieu ici même, les vingt-quatre et trente et un décembre. Étant donné que nous sommes le vingt-deux, veuillez m'excuser de vous avoir prévenu aussi tardivement. La raison est bien simple : avant hier matin, le ministre et moi-même n'étions pas sûrs qu'elles auraient bel et bien lieu. Il se trouve que tout n'a été confirmé que récemment.

La directrice marqua une pause. Tous les élèves étaient anormalement suspendus à ses lèvres.

\- Ces cérémonies ont spécialement été organisées pour ce genre d'événement. Comme vous devez vous en douter, elles sont liées à Noël et au Nouvel An. Il s'agit d'une tradition d'une école de magie irlandaise. Le ministre de la Magie a pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de la présenter à Poudlard, espérant élargir votre culture générale. Quant à moi, il m'a suffit d'approuver : toute distraction ici est la bienvenue.

Elle ponctua ses paroles d'un léger signe de tête. Aussitôt, Rusard, qu'Hermione n'avait pas remarqué au fond de la salle, disparut dans l'ombre et revint une seconde plus tard, poussant devant lui un vieux chariot en bois. Il traversa la Grande Salle entre les tables des maisons tandis que des centaines de paires d'yeux le regardaient boitiller jusqu'à McGonagall.

Parvenu devant elle, il s'inclina légèrement puis recula pour laisser à tout le monde le loisir d'admirer le chariot recouvert d'une épaisse couverture pour en dissimuler le contenu.

\- Chaque année, en Irlande, les habitants ont l'habitude de faire appel à une tradition qu'ils vénèrent tous sans exception. Ils la considèrent comme un signe du destin et la suivent à la lettre.

Pour ajouter à l'effet de surprise, McGonagall se tut quelques secondes. Hermione devait bien admettre qu'elle avait capté l'attention de tous les vivants présents dans la salle, et même les morts : la silhouette des fantômes se découpait derrière la table des professeurs.

\- Monsieur Rusard, pouvez-vous nous faire le plaisir d'enlever le voile ?

\- Bien sûr, madame la directrice.

Rusard tendit la main, attrapa la couverture puis attendit. Il balaya la salle d'un regard, satisfait de voir toutes les têtes dirigées vers lui. Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres, un sourire qui ne dura pas : McGonagall se racla légèrement la gorge, et ce geste agit comme un stimulant. Toute sa joie sembla s'envoler d'un coup lorsqu'il tira sur le voile, laissant apparaître le contenu du chariot.

Il y eut des acclamations un peu partout dans la pièce. Certaines parurent déçues, d'autres surprises. Hermione fronça les sourcils et échangea un regard perplexe avec Harry.

\- Ce sont des bougies de Canem. Il y en a huit exactement, révéla McGonagall, la mine indéchiffrable.

\- Et c'est ce truc qui paraît aux habitants comme un signe du destin ? se moqua une voix glaciale dans un ricanement, aussitôt approuvé par la plupart des Serpentard.

\- Ce « truc », comme vous l'appelez, est capable à lui tout seul de décider de votre avenir, monsieur Malefoy, cingla McGonagall d'un ton cassant.

\- Mais oui, bien sûr, et il peut aussi m'apprendre à danser la salsa.

Cette fois, d'autres rires accompagnèrent ceux des Serpentard.

\- Qu'il est idiot, s'exaspéra Hermione avec dégoût.

\- N'empêche qu'il n'a pas complètement tort, lança Ron qui fixait les bougies, le front plissé. Qu'est-ce que ces machins peuvent bien faire à l'avenir ?

\- Ne sous-estime jamais la magie, répondit Hermione d'un air sévère. Et si McGonagall dit que ces bougies peuvent décider du futur, alors je la crois.

\- Tu as renoncé à croire que ce sont les ASPIC qui t'assureront le meilleur avenir ? la taquina Harry en lui donnant un coup de coude amical.

Alors qu'Hermione ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer, la directrice tapa sèchement dans ses mains, et le silence se fit instantanément.

\- Les huit bougies de Canem ont décidé du sort de plusieurs centaines de vies en Irlande, reprit-elle comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue. Ceux qui ne croyaient pas en leur pouvoir ont vite été détrompés, et je suis prête à parier que ce sera également le cas pour vous, monsieur Malefoy.

\- Bien sûr, ricana le Serpentard d'un ton sarcastique. Eh bien, si, comme vous le dites, l'une de ces bougies décide de mon avenir d'une quelconque manière, je veux bien me plier à ses exigences, et nous verrons lequel de nous deux en a réellement le pouvoir !

Toute l'assemblée retint sa respiration. Les yeux perçants de McGonagall étincelèrent brièvement.

\- Avez-vous conscience de votre engagement, monsieur Malefoy ?

\- Parfaitement, affirma le Serpentard avec assurance, satisfait d'être le centre d'attention.

\- Dans ce cas, je m'y tiens, accepta la directrice, à la surprise générale. Nous verrons le résultat le vingt-quatre à minuit, ici-même.

Elle se détourna de Malefoy comme s'il n'était qu'un élément du décor.

\- Sachez que les bougies choisissent leur cible la veille de Noël, poursuivit-elle en promenant son regard sur les visages des élèves. Étant donné qu'il n'y a que huit bougies, il n'y aura, cette année, que huit vies modifiées. Au hasard de choisir lesquelles parmi nous tous...

Sur ces mystérieux propos, elle se rassit. Immédiatement, les plats apparurent dans les assiettes et, pendant une petite minute, seuls les professeurs entamèrent les conversations tandis que, autour d'eux, les élèves abasourdis dévisageaient leur directrice en silence. Finalement, quelques-uns se mirent à parler et bientôt, le brouhaha habituel remplit l'atmosphère.

\- Bizarre, non ? lâcha Ron qui fut le premier à parler des six.

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, approuva Harry en se servant de la dinde.

\- Des bougies qui décident de l'avenir..., soupira Ginny, les sourcils froncés. On aura tout entendu.

Hermione s'apprêtait à défendre McGonagall mais Luna la devança :

\- Cela me fait penser à la légende des Orinoks...

\- À la légende de quoi ? s'étrangla Ron en s'étouffant à moitié avec la quantité de marmelade qu'il enfournait.

\- Ron, on dirait que tu cherches à remplir ta bouche le plus possible, se désespéra Hermione en regardant Harry lui taper dans le dos tandis que son teint se colorait de bleu.

\- C'est dégoûtant, renchérit sa sœur d'un air écœuré.

\- Mais j'ai peur de ne pas avoir l'estomac assez plein, gémit Ron en toussant bruyamment.

\- C'est sûr qu'il doit s'agrandir à chaque fois que tu avales quelque chose, s'esclaffa Harry.

\- Pour en revenir au sujet principal, qu'est-ce qu'est la légende des Orinoks ? demanda Neville en s'adressant à Luna.

\- D'après la légende, commença la Serdaigle d'un ton expert, les Orinoks pouvaient changer l'avenir des sorciers qui...

\- Ron ! s'écria brusquement Hermione.

Elle se leva d'un bond alors qu'il recrachait difficilement une cuisse de poulet qu'il avait fourrée dans sa bouche en même temps que la marmelade. Elle eut beau lui taper dans le dos, il lui fallut une bonne poignée de minutes pour cesser de tousser. Autour d'eux, plusieurs élèves s'étaient mis à ricaner, amusés par une attitude aussi désobligeante.

\- Tu as de la marmelade partout, décréta la lionne en lui saisissant le bras. Viens avec moi.

Toussant et crachotant, Ron la suivit à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle, direction les toilettes.

\- Désolée, Hermione, s'excusa le rouquin d'un air penaud.

\- Ce n'est rien, assura-t-elle avec un petit sourire hésitant. Je crois que j'ai l'habitude de te voir manger trop vite. Viens, c'est par là.

Une fois dans les toilettes, elle l'aida à enlever la marmelade qui collait à son t-shirt et à laver son visage barbouillé. Ils ressortaient côte à côte quand, au détour d'un couloir, ils tombèrent nez-à-nez avec Malefoy.

\- Tiens, le couple le plus dégoûtant de l'école, grinça le Serpentard en guise de salutation. Une Sang-de-Bourbe et un traître à son sang... Le castor et la belette... Dis-moi, Weasmoche, la Sang-de-Bourbe t'a payé combien pour être vue en ta compagnie ? Sûrement plus que le prix du terrier qui te sert de maison.

Secoué d'un fou rire, Malefoy parut à peine remarquer le rose qui satura les oreilles de Ron et les plaques rouges qui s'étalèrent sur les joues d'Hermione.

\- La ferme, Malefoy ! cracha la lionne avec toute la hargne qu'elle contenait en elle.

\- J'espère pour toi, Weasmoche, que l'une de ces fichues bougies te choisira... Car, après tout, tu n'as rien à perdre, n'est-ce pas ? N'importe quelle vie doit être meilleure que la tienne.

À nouveau, il s'esclaffa bruyamment. Ron se mit à trembler de rage.

\- Et toi, Malefoy, tu... tu..., bafouilla-t-il, la fureur l'empêchant d'articuler correctement sa menace.

\- C'est ça, continue de bégayer, j'ai toute la soirée, pouffa le Serpentard, négligemment appuyé contre le mur, les mains dans les poches.

\- Espèce de...

\- Viens, Ron, on s'en va, trancha Hermione en l'entraînant avec elle.

Agacée de croiser Malefoy partout où elle allait, elle accueillerait un peu dépit les bras grands ouverts. À l'instant où elle passait à côté du Serpentard sans un regard vers lui, celui-ci lui attrapa soudain le bras. Une véritable décharge électrique se propagea dans tout son corps.

\- Ne pars pas sans ça, Granger, ce serait trop stupide... J'ai déjà essayé de te le rendre, mais tu paraissais pressée de t'en aller sans.

Hermione baissa les yeux sur ce qu'il tenait dans son autre main.

\- Mon schtroumpf ! Comment ai-je pu le perdre ?

C'était donc pour lui rendre que Malefoy l'avait suivie à l'extérieur de la bibliothèque !

\- Je suppose qu'il est tombé par terre quand tu as débarrassé le plancher de la bibliothèque. Comment t'as dit que ce truc bleu s'appelait ?

\- Un schtroumpf ! s'exclama Hermione en le lui arrachant des mains. C'est normal que tu ne connaisses pas, c'est moldu.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ce truc fiche dans tes affaires ?

\- C'est mon porte-bonheur ! Je l'ai acheté lors d'un séjour en France. J'espère qu'il va me porter chance pendant les ASPIC. Comment aurais-je pu passer mes examens sans lui ? Merci, Malefoy.

Ravie de retrouver son personnage fétiche, Hermione ne réalisa ses paroles qu'après les avoir prononcées. Apparemment, Malefoy eut l'air aussi surpris qu'elle par ses remerciements. Quand à Ron, ses yeux s'étaient transformés en soucoupes.

Hermione s'empourpra violemment Pour s'épargner des explications, elle fit volte-face et s'éloigna sans un regard en arrière, les yeux fixés sur son schtroumpf. Elle sentait encore la main de Malefoy qui avait laissé sur sa peau une trace de feu dans son sillage.

Elle avait presque atteint la Grande Salle lorsque Ron la rejoignit en courant à moitié. Peu désireuse de commenter ce qui venait de se passer, Hermione s'empressa de s'assoir à côté de leurs amis. À son grand soulagement, McGonagall prit la parole au moment où Ron prenait place à son tour d'un air un peu ahuri.

\- Maintenant que nos estomacs sont bien remplis, je vais vous annoncer une dernière nouvelle, avant que tout le monde aille dans son dortoir. À l'occasion des deux cérémonies, une sortie à Pré-au-Lard est organisée demain. Tous les élèves à partir de la troisième année ont le privilège de s'y rendre. Bonne nuit à vous tous.

Les raclements des bancs et des chaises retentirent dans la pièce tandis que les élèves se levaient et sortaient de la Grande Salle.

\- On ira ensemble à Pré-au-Lard, demain ? proposa Ginny qui s'était furtivement glissée entre Harry et Hermione.

Tout le monde accepta. Luna les quitta pour rejoindre son dortoir. En montant les escaliers qui menaient à leur salle commune, Hermione se retrouva aux côtés de Ron.

\- J'espère vraiment que l'une des bougies choisira Malefoy, chuchota-t-il à voix si basse qu'elle seule put l'entendre. Cette fouine mérite de se faire humilier devant tout le monde. Et je parie que son propre défi sera la meilleure façon d'y parvenir.

\- Se plier aux exigences d'une ridicule petite bougie pour le restant de sa vie... Je pense que oui, en effet, ce sera une affreuse punition pour lui. Qui sait, peut-être qu'avec tout ça, il sera débarrassé à jamais de sa prétention et de son égocentrisme ?

\- Ne soyons pas trop optimistes, Hermione, grimaça Ron alors qu'ils franchissaient l'entrée de leur dortoir. Tu oses bien souvent espérer plus d'un Malefoy que ce dont il est capable.

 _HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM_

Le lendemain, ils se rendirent tous ensemble à Pré-au-Lard pour trouver une tenue pour les cérémonies spéciales de Noël et du Nouvel An. Hermione passa une bonne après-midi en compagnie de ses amis, même si la perspective de choisir une robe ne lui plaisait pas trop. À chaque fois qu'elle en essayait une, elle se sentait mal à l'aise dedans. Finalement, avec l'aide de Ginny, elle opta pour une ravissante robe bleue nuit assez moulante.

\- Ron va tomber raide quand il te verra, commenta la rouquine alors qu'elles sortaient du magasin.

Hermione s'empourpra légèrement : les rapports qu'elle avait avec Ron étaient instables. Tantôt ils étaient très proches, tantôt elle le sentait loin d'elle, incompréhensif. Elle comptait bien sur ces occasions pour se rapprocher de lui. Mais, ça, personne ne le savait.

\- T'es bête, répliqua-t-elle avec un petit rire.

Elles devaient retrouver Harry et Ron à La Tête du Sanglier ; elles se dépêchèrent donc de rejoindre le bar.

\- Harry n'aura d'yeux que pour toi, glissa à son tour Hermione à l'oreille de Ginny.

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de répondre ; Hermione venait d'ouvrir la porte. La neige s'engouffra à gros flocons dans la pièce le temps que la porte se referme.

\- Ils sont là-bas, indiqua-t-elle en désignant une table à part autour de laquelle Harry et Ron buvaient une bièraubeurre.

Elles s'empressèrent de les retrouver, portant leurs sacs à bout de bras.

\- Alors, les filles, vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ? s'enquit Harry avec un sourire destiné à Ginny.

\- Sans problème ! confirma la rouquine en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Mais il faudra attendre demain pour découvrir nos robes !

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose, Hermione ? proposa gentiment Ron.

\- Je veux bien une bièraubeurre, s'il te plaît, accepta la lionne en s'asseyant près de lui.

Ron lui commanda donc la bièraubeurre.

\- À votre avis, quelles vies seront modifiées par les bougies ? interrogea Ginny.

\- Encore faudrait-il comprendre de quelle manière elles vont être modifiées, lança Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est vrai, approuva Ron. Qu'est-ce qu'elles vont faire ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, avoua Hermione, le front plissé. C'est assez tracassant.

\- On verra bien, de toute façon. Et vous, les garçons, vous avez trouvé votre tenue de soirée ? questionna Ginny pour changer de sujet.

\- Oui, ça a été plus rapide que pour vous, répondit son frère.

Hermione dévisagea Harry, dont le regard était encore voilé. Elle connaissait son envie innée de tout savoir et le comprenait pour posséder, elle aussi, ce même trait de caractère.

\- Je pense que les bougies vont principalement se concentrer sur les personnes dont la vie _a besoin_ d'être modifiée. Celles qui éprouvent des difficultés à se reconstruire après la guerre.

Son meilleur ami leva les yeux vers elle. Et lui sourit.

\- Tu as raison, Hermione. Ai-je tort de croire qu'aucun de nous quatre ne sera visé ?

La lionne secoua la tête, rassurée par son sourire.

\- C'est également ce que je pense. Nous nous en sortons plutôt bien, n'est-ce pas ? Et surtout, nous sommes nous ensemble, c'est ce qui nous a permis de mieux nous en sortir.

Ginny et Ron acquiescèrent pour marquer leur accord tandis que Harry lui envoyait un second sourire d'une sincérité absolue.

\- Donc, d'après vous, commença Ginny, qui donc sera visé par les huit bougies de Ca...

\- Tiens ! Saint Potter, les deux Weasmoche et la Sang-de-Bourbe ! Quelle surprise !

Malefoy venait apparemment d'entrer dans le bar, talonné de sa bande. Levant les yeux au ciel au son de cette voix qu'elle méprisait tant, Hermione fit signe à ses amis de ne lui prêter aucune attention. Hélas, le Serpentard n'avait pas l'habitude d'être ignoré.

\- Vous faites une réunion pour savoir lequel d'entre vous sera choisi par ces bougies ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous faites autant pitié les uns que les autres. À mon avis, quatre d'entre elles se concentreront sur vous.

Les Serpentard s'esclaffèrent. Debout à côté de Malefoy, Pansy Parkinson hurlait véritablement de rire d'une manière si ridicule qu'Hermione se demanda si elle ne faisait pas exprès.

\- La ferme, cracha Harry dont les yeux étincelaient.

\- Ne t'occupe pas de lui, lui intima Hermione à voix basse. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

\- Et toi, Granger ? lâcha Malefoy, poursuivant sur sa lancée. Je vois que tu as des sacs... Tu as donc enfin décidé d'apprendre à t'habiller ? J'espère que tu n'as pas acheté un rideau pareil à ce que tu mets habituellement.

Pansy s'étranglait de rire, désormais. Visiblement fier, Malefoy reprit, encouragé :

\- Quoique tu mettes, rien ne pourra cacher suffisamment ta face pour qu'on n'ait plus envie de partir en courant en te voyant. Je suis désolé de te l'annoncer, Granger, mais tu es définitivement un cas désespéré.

Les rires des Serpentard étaient si puissants que bon nombre de clients avaient tourné la tête vers eux. Alors que Ron, tremblant de rage, s'apprêtait à bafouiller une autre menace inefficace, Hermione le devança :

\- Tu as fini, Malefoy ? Tu as vidé ton sac de sarcasmes et d'amertume ?

Un peu déboussolé, il la dévisagea, mais avant qu'il ait pu reprendre une contenance, Hermione se leva de sa chaise sans cesser de le fixer. Il faisait bien quinze centimètres de plus qu'elle.

\- Sais-tu que la méchanceté est un signe de faiblesse ? C'est donc ça, ta seule arme ? Et pour être sûr de gagner, tu l'utilises jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit usée. Mais tu sais, Malefoy, tout le monde ne se laisse pas avoir. Certains se rendent compte que tu ne fais ça que parce que tu n'as rien de mieux contre les autres. Au fond, c'est une preuve d'impuissance, sûrement pas d'intelligence. Que cherches-tu donc à te prouver, Malefoy ? Car tu veux te démarquer, mais pas par rapport aux autres, par rapport à toi-même...

Le silence régnait dans le bar. Hermione inclina la tête sur le côté sans quitter des yeux son adversaire qui, éberlué, ne trouvait rien à rétorquer.

\- Le jour où tu auras compris que personne ne prend aucun plaisir à être méchant, pas même toi contrairement à ce que tu crois, un grand pas aura été fait pour l'humanité.

Elle rompit enfin le contact pour se tourner vers ses amis qui, ébahis, la regardaient bouche bée. La main de Ron s'était agrippée à sa bièraubeurre, sûrement avec l'intention de la jeter sur Malefoy ; Hermione secoua la tête avec un petit sourire, attrapa ses sacs et s'éloigna sans un mot. Juste au moment où elle atteignait la porte, suivie par des dizaines de paires d'yeux, elle lança par-dessus son épaule en appuyant sur la poignée :

\- Malgré ce que tout le monde m'a toujours dit, Malefoy, je persiste encore à croire que tu as un cœur, comme tout le monde. Le tien est simplement plus fragile que celui de tous ceux qui sont présents ici. Voilà pourquoi tu ne prends pas le risque de le montrer.

Sur ces paroles, elle sortit dans le froid et la neige.

 _HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM_

Hermione ignorait où elle avait trouvé la force et le courage de balancer ses quatre vérités à la figure de Malefoy ; ce qu'elle éprouvait, en tout cas, était un immense soulagement. Si, après ce qu'elle lui avait dit, le Serpentard ne comprenait pas et ne changeait pas un minimum d'attitude, alors il ne valait pas la peine d'être pris en compte.

Après être sortie de La Tête du Sanglier, elle avait marché en vitesse jusqu'au château, souhaitant plus que tout fuir Pré-au-Lard. Ses amis avaient sûrement cherché à la rattraper mais elle avait été trop rapide et avait volontairement effacé ses traces de pas dans la neige. Elle mourrait d'envie de connaître leur réaction et la redoutait en même temps.

Ils ne la rejoignirent que le lendemain matin alors qu'elle était confortablement installée sur une chaise de son lieu préféré : la bibliothèque. Cette fois-ci, celle-ci était déserte, ce qui n'avait pas déplu à la Gryffondor ; le calme et le silence étaient toujours les bienvenus.

\- Je vous avais dit qu'on la trouverait là, assura la voix soulagée d'Harry derrière une étagère.

Ron et Ginny arrivaient avec lui. Hermione leur adressa un sourire faussement décontracté et se poussa pour leur laisser la place de s'assoir.

\- Ben dis donc, Hermione, tu...

\- S'il vous plaît, coupa la lionne qui venait de réaliser qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envie de parler de ce qui s'était passé. On peut éviter ce sujet ? Je n'ai pas envie de le mentionner.

Ses trois amis la regardèrent avec étonnement ; mais, voyant son air suppliant, ils cédèrent.

\- Pas de problème ! accepta Ginny. On venait simplement te chercher. C'est l'heure de se préparer, la cérémonie commence dans une heure.

Hermione délaissa ses livres à contrecœur pour suivre ses amis jusqu'au dortoir. Elle se prépara en vitesse en faisant quelques petits efforts. Elle n'avait tellement pas l'habitude de prendre son temps pour s'habiller ! En temps normal, Poudlard avait un uniforme, ce qui était nettement plus pratique en matière de choix. Mais là, elle devait faire un minimum d'efforts pour être présentable.

Elle enfila donc sa robe, tenta de coiffer ses cheveux pour finalement renoncer : de serpillère désordonnée ils étaient devenus électriques et encore plus incoiffables. Tant pis. Tout le monde avait de toute façon l'habitude de la voir dans cet état-là ; personne ne lui ferait de remarque. On ne verrait pas la différence.

La Gryffondor sortit du dortoir en essayant de ne pas penser à la seule personne qui verrait immédiatement la différence. Harry et Ron étaient déjà en bas, il ne manquait plus que Ginny qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

\- Oh, Hermione, tu es splendide, la complimenta Harry dès qu'elle les eu rejoints.

\- Merci, dit la lionne avec un petit sourire. Vous êtes tous les deux très beaux dans vos costumes.

Ron ne la quittait pas des yeux et semblait incapable d'ouvrir la bouche. Hermione fit comme si de rien n'était.

\- Où est Ginny ?

\- Je suis là !

Ils firent volte-face pour voir arriver la rouquine dans la magnifique robe verte qu'elle avait achetée en compagnie d'Hermione.

\- Ouah, souffla Harry, les yeux exorbités.

\- Tu es magnifique, affirma Hermione.

\- Je te retourne le compliment !

\- On y va ? s'impatienta Ron.

Alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers, il se faufila près d'Hermione et chuchota à son oreille :

\- Tu es la plus belle de la soirée.

Hermione gloussa ; aussitôt, elle se sentit stupide à réagir ainsi. Neville et Luna arrivèrent à leur tour, très beaux tous les deux et parfaitement assortis.

Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondor. En quelques minutes, la salle fut remplie. La directrice se leva pour prendre la parole et, comme la fois précédente, le silence se fit aussitôt.

\- Bonjour à tous, nous voilà enfin réunis pour la première cérémonie officielle en ce samedi vingt-quatre décembre. Je suis enchantée de vous accueillir pour cet événement peu commun. Pour assurer le meilleur déroulement possible de la soirée, je vais vous en expliquer le contenu : tout d'abord, je vais placer les huit bougies de Canem sur la table que les professeurs ont gentiment laissé pour l'occasion. Étant donné que nous sommes le soir de Noël, les bougies vont choisir leur cible pendant cette cérémonie. Les nominés auront une semaine, jusqu'au Nouvel An, pour se faire à l'idée que leur vie va être modifiée.

McGonagall marqua une pause, le temps de balayer l'assemblée de son regard de vautour.

\- Il y a une chose que je ne vous ai pas précisée : les nominés auront le droit de choisir eux-mêmes en quoi ils souhaitent que leur vie soit modifiée.

Cette révélation fit l'effet d'une bombe atomique ; la salle fut bien vite envahie d'un brouhaha incessant. Chacun tenait à dire ce qu'il en pensait à son voisin.

\- Vous aurez de plus amples explications samedi prochain, assura la directrice en élevant la voix pour couvrir le tumulte. Il y a cependant une chose que les nominés doivent savoir, en raison du choix qu'ils devront faire : les bougies font prendre conscience des sentiments enfouis au plus profond de soi-même. Elles lisent dans l'âme de chacun d'entre nous, et y voient très clair : ainsi, si le nominé n'a aucune idée de la chose qu'il souhaite modifier dans sa vie, la bougie se chargera elle-même de lui montrer. Ce que je veux vous faire comprendre, c'est qu'elles permettent de nous assurer le meilleur avenir possible, qu'importe le domaine.

Harry accrocha le regard d'Hermione pour lui adresser un sourire malicieux. La lionne ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en pensant à la discussion qu'ils avaient eu quelques jours plus tôt sur l'importance des ASPIC.

\- À présent, soyez prêts, chers élèves. Les huit bougies de Canem vont élire les nominés.

La directrice s'approcha de la table sur laquelle les bougies avaient été posées. Elles étaient semblables à n'importe quelles autres bougies, toutes de la même taille. La seule différence était la flamme qui brûlait sur chacune d'entre elle : d'une couleur or, elle paraissait ne jamais s'éteindre.

McGonagall passa derrière la table afin que tous les élèves puissent voir ses faits et gestes. D'un seul mouvement de baguette, elle engloba les huit bougies dans un cercle doré, comme un filament incassable.

 _Petites bougies_

 _Au pouvoir de feu_

 _Mille et une nuits_

 _À jouer votre jeu_

 _Modifier des vies_

 _Est tantôt laborieux_

 _Tantôt infini_

 _Tantôt astucieux_

 _Petites bougies_

 _Au pouvoir de feu_

 _Aujourd'hui_

 _En ce lieu_

 _Usez de votre enjeu_

 _Huit vies_

 _Huit aveux_

 _Petites bougies_

 _Au pouvoir de feu._

La directrice ponctua la formule par un second coup de baguette, faisant disparaître le cercle doré. Un instant, Hermione crut que le sortilège avait échoué ; au moment où elle se tournait vers ses amis d'un air interrogateur, des murmures impressionnés s'élevèrent. Elle tourna la tête vers les bougies, et, comme les autres, retint sa respiration.

Les flammes s'étaient enflées jusqu'à se relier entre elles, brûlant d'une couleur or pur, une couleur qu'Hermione n'avait jamais vue nulle part. Aucun bruit n'agitait la Grande Salle, ce moment parut infini et très court à la fois.

Soudain, alors que le regard d'Hermione était plongée au plus profond de l'immense flamme que formait les bougies, en un éclair, elle vit celle-ci se détacher des autres et foncer droit sur elle. La lionne ouvrit la bouche pour crier, ayant perdu d'aplomb tous ses réflexes. Elle n'en eut pas le temps ; la flamme se jeta sur elle, ou plutôt _en_ elle : la jeune fille la sentit réchauffer tout son être, le brûlant sans lui faire mal. Aussitôt, elle disparut, mais la Gryffondor avait bel et bien conscience de sa présence, réchauffante, relaxante, rassurante, à l'intérieur d'elle-même.

Cette scène s'était déroulée en une seconde, une seconde durant laquelle elle avait été coupée du monde. En reprenant le contrôle d'elle-même, Hermione remarqua qu'une bonne partie des élèves avait le regard braqué sur elle. Avaient-ils assisté à ce qui s'était passé ?

La lionne balaya la pièce du regard, tentant de voir si quelqu'un d'autre avait subi la même chose qu'elle ; à son grand étonnement, elle vit Pansy Parkinson, assise à la table des Serpentard, blanche comme un linge, regarder sa propre poitrine avec une expression de peur.

Un peu plus loin, à la table des Poufsouffle, Susan Bones avait plaqué ses mains sur sa bouche, ses yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Tout près d'elle, Ernie McMillan agitait ses bras autour de lui, comme pour se débarrasser d'un danger invisible.

À la table des Serdaigle, Padma Patil, la sœur de Partavi, venait d'éclater en sanglots ; elle tenait ses bras serrés autour d'elle, comme pour se battre avec elle-même. Assis à l'autre bout de la table, Michael Corner, l'ex-petit ami de Ginny, était complètement immobile, le visage figé, les yeux braqués sur les bougies.

Aux côtés d'Hermione, chez les Gryffondor, Ron s'était mis à trembler, tâtant son corps de ses mains hésitantes.

Tout à coup, il y eut un bruit de verre brisé. Hermione était mentalement en train de faire le compte dans sa tête lorsqu'elle se tourna automatiquement vers la source du bruit, en même temps que toutes les personnes présentes dans la Grande Salle. Drago Malefoy venait de laisser tomber sa coupe par terre.

« Voilà, songea-t-elle en regardant Malefoy fixer son propre torse avec horreur. Les huit bougies ont choisi huit nominés. »

\- Bien, lâcha McGonagall, attirant à nouveau l'attention de tout le monde. Les bougies ont choisi les nominés. Huit, pour être exact. Chez les Gryffondor, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley, chez les Serpentard, Pansy Parkinson et Drago Malefoy, chez les Serdaigle, Padma Patil et Michael Corner et chez les Poufsouffle, Susan Bones et Ernie McMillan.

Hermione croisa le regard consterné d'Harry ; elle lui adressa un sourire navré. Elle se rappelait sans mal ses paroles : « Ai-je tort de croire qu'aucun de nous quatre ne sera visé ? »

\- Sachez, reprit la directrice, que les bougies ont fait ce choix sans aucun hasard. Chacun des nominés a besoin que sa vie soit modifiée. D'ici samedi prochain, appelé le Jour des Vœux, elles auront eu le temps d'inspecter chaque parcelle de vous, afin de vous assurer le meilleur choix possible.

Le cerveau de la lionne réfléchissait à toute vitesse ; les bougies les avaient choisis, Ron et elle. Était-ce un hasard ? Était-ce pour les rapprocher ? Elle ignorait si l'amour faisait partie des choix envisagés. En tout cas, il s'agissait là du seul soucis de sa vie : elle s'était très bien reconstruite après la guerre. L'amour ne l'avait jamais attirée, en revanche.

\- Avant que la fête commence, j'aimerais rappeler quelque chose...

Les yeux perçants de McGonagall se posèrent sur Malefoy qui resta pétrifié. Chaque membre de l'assemblée eut un sourire goguenard, sauf le Serpentard lui-même.

\- Avez-vous oublié votre promesse, monsieur Malefoy ? Je vous avais prévenu de l'importance de votre engagement... Vous ne pouvez plus reculer, maintenant.

Il y eut plusieurs rires dans la salle lorsque le visage de Malefoy se décomposa. La directrice elle-même semblait faire des efforts surhumains pour empêcher les coins de sa bouche de tressaillir.

\- Nous verrons la semaine prochaine, lors du Jour des Vœux, poursuivit-elle, se désintéressant de Malefoy. Mais, à présent... que la fête commence !

Aussitôt, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent. Une brève seconde, la Grande Salle fut plongée dans le noir, au désespoir de quelques-uns qui laissèrent échapper de petits cris aigus. Mais les bougies éclairèrent brusquement la pièce d'une clarté si puissante qu'elle ne pouvait qu'être magique.

Des centaines de paires d'yeux étaient braquées sur les bougies qui, d'un même mouvement, s'élevèrent dans les airs pour se poster chacune à un endroit précis. Ainsi, leur luminosité se propageait dans toute la salle.

Instantanément, de la musique retentit et les tables et les chaises disparurent, libérant la place. Interdits, les élèves mirent plusieurs secondes à se rendre compte de ce qui venait de se passer, mais, encouragés par les professeurs qui s'étaient mis à danser ou à discuter, ils comprirent que le bal faisait partie intégrante de la cérémonie « spéciale ».

Quelques-uns se mêlèrent et bientôt, tout le monde participa à l'ambiance chaleureuse qui régnait désormais dans la Grande Salle. Seuls les nominés avaient du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'ils venaient d'être choisis ; Hermione ne faisait pas exception. Elle sentait encore en elle la chaleur rassurante et inquiétante à la fois de la bougie dans son cœur – car il n'y avait aucun doute que c'était son cœur qui avait été visé.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle releva la tête et s'aperçut que tous ses amis les dévisageaient, Ron et elle, ne sachant manifestement pas quoi dire. Harry avait l'air d'être le plus peiné, et la lionne ne pouvait que comprendre sa réaction : ses deux meilleurs amis étaient nominés et il ignorait pour quelle raison. « Mais il ne sait pas que moi aussi, j'ignore pourquoi », songea-t-elle.

Ce fut donc à lui qu'elle s'adressa en premier :

\- Harry, murmura-t-elle en s'approchant de lui pour qu'il l'entende malgré la musique et les rires. Je ne sais pas pourquoi nous avons été choisis, Ron et moi, mais sache que tu n'as pas à t'en faire : nous allons très bien, alors ne t'inquiète pas.

Silencieux, Ron approuva d'un hochement de tête vigoureux.

\- Et vous non plus, ne vous inquiétez pas, reprit Hermione en se tournant vers Ginny, Neville et Luna. Ça ne change rien.

Le sourire de Ginny la soulagea profondément.

\- On le sait, Hermione, affirma-t-elle en lui pressant affectueusement l'épaule.

Puis elle attrapa le bras de son chéri et l'entraîna avec elle.

\- Je dois te parler de quelque chose, annonça-t-elle en guise d'explication.

Avant que quiconque ait pu prononcer un mot, ils avaient disparu.

Neville envoya à son tour un sourire à Hermione, lui faisant comprendre que ça ne faisait rien. Quant à Luna, le même regard rêveur pesait sur la Gryffondor, lui certifiant que même cet événement n'avait pas changé son attitude envers elle.

Alors qu'Hermione évitait ostensiblement de jeter le moindre coup d'œil à Ron de peur de trahir ses pensées – « Est-ce l'amour qui va nous réunir ? » – Harry et Ginny ressurgirent. La rouquine ne s'était pas débarrassé de son sourire, et le Survivant avait l'air un peu sonné, mais plus contrarié ou déçu. Quand leurs yeux se croisèrent, il sourit à Hermione.

\- Tout va bien, assura-t-il, puis il lança à la cantonade : qui veut une bièraubeurre ?

Tout le monde en voulait, sauf Luna. Tandis qu'Harry s'éclipsait pour aller en chercher, Hermione prit Ginny à part.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? interrogea-t-elle, avide de savoir.

Son amie eut un sourire malicieux.

\- Disons qu'Harry n'avait pas encore pris conscience de ce qui pourrait se passer entre Ron et toi. Je me suis contentée de lui ouvrir les yeux et, miraculeusement, cette histoire de bougie est devenue plus facile à digérer.

Les sentiments d'Hermione était partagés entre la stupéfaction que Ginny ait pensé la même chose qu'elle, et l'inquiétude qu'elle en ait parlé à Harry.

\- Rien n'est encore sûr ! se défendit-elle. Ce ne sont que des hypothèses. D'ailleurs, je ne serais pas étonnée que ce ne soit pas du tout ça.

La rouquine secoua la tête sans se départir de son sourire.

\- Relax, Hermione. Franchement, qu'est-ce que tu penses que ça pourrait être d'autre ?

\- Je ne sais pas, admit la lionne, le front plissé.

\- Y a-t-il un autre domaine dans lequel ça ne va pas très bien ?

\- Non.

Ginny lui pressa la main.

\- Alors, crois-moi, côté amour, tout devrait bientôt s'arranger.

La bonne humeur de son amie était contagieuse ; Hermione lui rendit donc son sourire. Mais, sans savoir pourquoi, elle ne se sentait pas rassurée : quelque chose en elle n'était pas convaincu par les propos de Ginny.

Ce ne fut que plus tard dans la soirée qu'elle comprit ce qui la dérangeait. Quelque part en son for intérieur, une petite voix lui soufflait : « Et si ce n'était pas Ron ? »

 _HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM_

La semaine se déroula comme au ralenti. La présence constante de la bougie en elle perturbait beaucoup Hermione ; elle avait l'impression que chacun de ses gestes était soigneusement analysé et interprété, que chacune de ses paroles était un élément fondamental à la décision de son avenir. Tous les jours, elle se demanda en quoi elle aurait souhaité modifier sa vie, mais la réponse restait toujours la même : elle ne voulait rien changer. À part cette absence de sentiments amoureux, elle était comblée côté vie sociale, côté études, côté famille...

Pour s'éviter d'y penser, elle s'était un maximum plongée dans ses révisions et avait profité de chaque instant avec ses amis ; mais, inévitablement, la même question revenait lors de ses instants de répit.

Elle n'avait pas interrogé Ron à ce sujet ; il se comportait assez étrangement et était souvent dans la lune, mais elle ne pouvait que comprendre. Quant aux autres nominés, elle avait eu l'occasion de les croiser ou d'échanger quelques mots avec eux, mais n'avait jamais osé s'aventurer sur ce sujet périlleux. Leur air hagard ne lui avait pourtant pas échappé.

Depuis sa tirade à La Tête du Sanglier, Hermione n'avait plus adressé le moindre mot à Malefoy, et ce dernier n'était pas non plus allé la trouver. En fait, personne n'y avait fait aucune allusion. Le Serpentard ne lui avait pas accordé le moindre regard, mais de son côté, Hermione l'avait observé quand elle en avait eu l'occasion, juste par curiosité, pour vérifier si ses paroles avaient eu un quelconque effet sur lui. Comme elle s'y attendait, rien ne semblait avoir changé, ce qui, indéniablement, avait éveillé une certaine déception en elle.

Une autre sortie à Pré-au-Lard fut organisée la veille du réveillon. Cette fois, aucun élément perturbateur ne vint interrompre leur excursion entre amis, à leur plus grand soulagement. Avec l'aide de ses amies, Hermione dénicha une robe rouge dans laquelle Ginny la trouva « splen-dis-sime » selon ses propres dires.

Le soir du réveillon arriva beaucoup trop vite au goût d'Hermione. Toute la journée, elle s'était torturé l'esprit, espérant enfin trouver la réponse à la question fatale, mais toujours rien. Le vide. Le néant.

Lorsque Ginny vint la chercher ce soir-là, l'angoisse d'Hermione avait atteint son apogée, bien qu'elle n'en montre rien à ses amis. Cette voix au fond d'elle qui s'était demandé le soir de Noël si Ron n'était pas la bonne personne en était maintenant quasiment sûre. Pourquoi tout avait soudain changé ? Pendant des années, elle avait pensé que Ron et elle étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Alors pourquoi, à cause d'une stupide bougie, ses certitudes volaient-elles brusquement en éclat ?

Et surtout, surtout... Si ce n'était pas Ron, qui était-ce donc ?

\- Les bougies de Canem ont eu le loisir, durant toute la semaine, d'étudier consciencieusement chaque parcelle de nos huit nominés, déclara McGonagall lorsque tout le monde eut fini d'avaler le somptueux repas du Nouvel An. À présent, elles sont en mesure de savoir quel sera le meilleur choix pour chacun d'entre vous. J'aimerai que vous preniez bien en note qu'elles ont choisi un élément de votre vie dont vous n'avez parfois pas du tout conscience, ou bien pas entièrement ou, au contraire, pleinement. Une seule chose est sûre : il s'agit forcément de quelque chose que vous n'êtes pas capables de changer vous-mêmes, et cela pour de multiples raisons.

Son regard de vautour balaya l'assemblée silencieuse.

\- Les bougies de Canem donnent un coup de pouce au destin de ceux qui en ont besoin, quel que soit le domaine.

La directrice laissa ses yeux se poser sur les nominés chacun leur tour. Puis, elle désigna d'une main les huit chaises alignées juste devant elle.

\- Je demande maintenant aux nominés de venir s'asseoir ici, s'il vous plaît.

Il y eut quelques raclements de bancs et des murmures étouffés. Angoissée, Hermione se leva en tremblant comme une feuille. Ron la suivit, se prit les pieds dans le voile qui complétait la tenue d'une fille assise à quelques mètres de lui, manqua de s'étaler par terre, se rattrapa aux cheveux de la fille en question qui laissa échapper un petit cri de protestation, bafouilla des excuses inintelligibles, se redressa et tituba maladroitement jusqu'à la chaise la plus proche.

Alors que Malefoy, en dernier, rejoignait la petite troupe d'un air maussade, McGonagall reprit la parole.

\- Les huit bougies doivent être partagées entre les huit nominés.

D'un geste fluide, elle retira le voile qui les recouvrait, rassemblées à mi-chemin entre les nominés et elle.

\- Lorsque je réciterai la formule, chaque bougie se dirigera vers l'un d'entre vous. Il s'agit, bien entendu, de celle qui vous a choisi la semaine dernière et dont la flamme brûle encore dans votre cœur. Vous l'attraperez et la garderez précieusement avec vous durant toute la soirée. À minuit, ce soir, vous ferez votre vœu. Peut-être que certains d'entre vous ont déjà une idée de ce qu'ils souhaitent modifier, peut-être que d'autres non. Peu importe. La bougie vous guidera, et vous le saurez quand il sera temps de décider de votre avenir.

Elle brandit sa baguette au-dessus des bougies.

\- Participez au bal de ce soir, n'hésitez surtout pas. Votre bougie vous fera part de son choix quand le moment sera venu. Vous le sentirez. Faites-lui confiance, faites-vous confiance. Les lumières de la salle s'éteindront à l'heure, et pendant les douze coups de minuit vous n'aurez qu'à dresser la bougie devant vous et à souffler sur sa flamme en pensant fort à votre vœu. Je préfère vous prévenir que votre choix n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Inutile donc de souhaiter être riche ou devenir une célébrité. Si cela ne correspond pas à ce dont vous avez besoin, la bougie ne s'exécutera pas. Est-ce bien compris ?

Elle observa tour à tour les visages de chacun des nominés qui acquiescèrent sans rien dire, trop tendus pour parler.

\- Bien, lâcha-t-elle au milieu du silence qui planait sur la Grande Salle.

Comme la dernière fois, elle entoura les huit bougies d'un filament doré et récita la même formule d'une voix mélodieuse. Quand elle eut terminé, elle ponctua son chant d'un coup de baguette, et, soudain, les huit bougies s'élancèrent vers les huit nominés dans un ensemble parfait. Hermione retint un cri en voyant l'une d'entre elle se précipiter vers sa main tendue. Elle la rattrapa sans problème et, fascinée, l'examina minutieusement. À première vue, c'était une bougie ordinaire, blanche, d'environ trente centimètres de longueur. Mais en contemplant sa flamme, elle revit la même couleur dorée qu'elle avait aperçue la semaine précédente, la couleur unique de cette flamme qui paraissait ne jamais s'éteindre.

La lionne ne put s'empêcher de se demander combien de vies elle avait changées avant qu'elle ne tombe sur elle.

À sa droite, Ron regardait fixement sa bougie qu'il tenait à bout de bras, n'osant plus bouger le moindre muscle. À sa gauche, Susan Bones écarquillait les yeux, hésitant à la toucher.

\- Gardez-les avec vous tout le long de la soirée, répéta McGonagall avec l'ombre d'un sourire. Je sais que ce n'est pas très pratique, mais minuit n'est que dans deux heures.

Elle tapa des mains et les grandes bougies qui éclairaient la Grande Salle s'éteignirent, remplacées par des plus petites placées le long des murs dont le champ de lumière était restreint.

\- J'annonce officiellement l'ouverture du bal, décréta la directrice. Bonne soirée à tous !

La musique retentit, et contrairement au samedi précédent, les trois quarts des élèves se levèrent, prêts à faire la fête. Seuls les huit nominés demeurèrent assis sur leur chaise avec leur bougie dans les mains, manifestement un peu perdus.

Ils échangèrent des regards entre eux, mais personne ne parla. Puis Pansy bondit de sa chaise et tira Malefoy par le bras sans lâcher sa bougie.

\- Viens mon dragounet, on va danser !

Ron étouffa un fou rire à l'appellation de ce surnom si ridicule. Au lieu de l'assassiner du regard, Malefoy se dégagea de l'emprise de la jeune fille et gronda d'une voix caverneuse :

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

Pansy se pencha vers lui de sorte à lui fourrer ses seins sous le nez.

\- Allez, viens avec moi...

\- Dégage, Pansy, je n'ai pas envie de te voir, maugréa le Serpentard sans lui adresser le moindre coup d'œil, ni à elle, ni à son décolleté.

Visiblement offensée par son attitude anormale, Pansy lui jeta un regard blessé avant de s'éloigner rejoindre les autres Serpentard qui semblaient bien s'amuser. Peu à peu, les autres nominés quittèrent également leur chaise, laissant Hermione, Ron et Malefoy seuls, tous les trois tenant maladroitement leur bougie à bout de doigts.

\- Tu viens, Hermione ? questionna Ron qui s'était à demi levé.

La Gryffondor hocha la tête, et, tandis que son ami s'en allait, adressa un coup d'œil à Malefoy, assis à trois chaises d'elle. Son regard était plongé dans la flamme de la bougie, mais il leva les yeux vers elle à la même seconde.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, prête à parler, mais seul son souffle en sortit, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait rien à dire. Alors, un peu étourdie, elle se redressa à son tour et se jeta sur les talons de Ron.

\- Comment ça va, vous deux ? interrogea Harry dès qu'ils les eurent rejoins.

La lionne se força à le rassurer d'un sourire.

\- Bien, répondit-elle, même si elle sentait son estomac se tordre d'angoisse et, surtout, ce trouble à cause du comportement suspect de Malefoy.

\- Super, renchérit Ron d'un ton qu'il devait vouloir désinvolte.

\- Tu viens danser, Harry ? suggéra Ginny avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Répondant par un clin d'œil, celui-ci la rejoignit sur la piste, laissant Ron et Hermione seuls. Un peu plus loin, Neville et Luna se balançaient au rythme de la musique d'une manière plutôt étrange, mais ils semblaient être dans une bulle que personne ne pouvait percer.

Un silence embarrassé s'installa entre les deux amis. Hermione n'osait pas le regarder, de peur qu'il lise dans ses yeux la nouvelle fracassante qui la bouleversait encore ; comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait brusquement changé d'avis, que finalement ce n'était pas avec lui qu'elle voulait sortir ? Elle-même n'arrivait déjà pas à voir clair dans ses sentiments... Et pourtant, il n'y avait plus aucun doute : Ron et elle n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble.

\- Tu... euh... tu veux danser ? proposa enfin le rouquin d'un ton malhabile.

Indécise, la lionne se mordit la lèvre. Que faire ? Accepter ? Refuser ?

En voyant le rouge qui colorait les oreilles de Ron, elle hocha la tête avec un petit sourire et attrapa la main qu'il lui tendait. Quelque chose au fond d'elle lui soufflait qu'elle avait accepté uniquement parce qu'elle avait pitié de lui.

Ils dansèrent un peu, sans se parler, sans se coller complètement à l'autre, sans se regarder. La gêne s'était logée entre eux et transformait leur amitié en malaise. Au bout d'un petit moment, Hermione s'écarta de lui, désireuse de cesser au plus vite cette catastrophe.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle, pressée de s'éloigner de lui.

Ron haussa les épaules.

\- Je veux bien une bièraubeurre.

La Gryffondor s'empressa de rejoindre le « bar », ou plutôt la table des Serdaigle métamorphosée pour l'occasion. Elle commanda deux bièraubeurres puis se tourna pour balayer la pièce du regard. Elle repéra Harry et Ginny, tellement mignons tous les deux, ainsi que McGonagall qui dansait avec Hagrid. Et, à quelques mètres d'elle, ses yeux croisèrent ceux de... Malefoy. Il semblait la fixer depuis un bon moment, le visage fermé, les traits figés.

Ne sachant comment interpréter ce regard, Hermione se détourna, stupéfaite et perturbée. Une fille de quatrième année lui servit les deux bièraubeurres et la lionne retourna auprès de Ron à qui elle tendit la boisson.

Avec soulagement, elle vit Harry et Ginny les rejoindre en se tenant la main, et faillit se jeter dans leurs bras pour les remercier de ne pas la laisser à nouveau seule avec Ron. À en juger par le regard appuyé que lui lança Ginny, celle-ci devait déjà s'imaginer que leur relation avait évolué dans le bon sens. Hermione n'eut pas le cœur de la détromper.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula calmement, malgré l'appréhension qui semblait croître de seconde en seconde et faire enfler l'estomac de la Gryffondor, bien qu'elle n'en montre strictement rien à ses amis. Jamais elle n'avait autant redouté qu'il soit minuit.

Plusieurs fois, elle surprit le regard de Malefoy posé sur elle. Il parut rester dans son coin tout au long de la soirée, ne la quittant pas des yeux une seule seconde, ce qui accentua encore plus son inquiétude profonde.

Aux alentours de minuit moins le quart, l'angoisse se transforma en panique totale. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée du choix qu'elle devait faire. Elle eut beau regarder autour d'elle, cela n'arrangea rien : quelques autres nominés avaient la mine résignée, comme s'ils savaient tous ce qu'ils allaient souhaiter. Du côté de Ron, son visage déterminé annonçait que son choix devait être pratiquement fait, et, pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione l'envia de tout son cœur.

Elle se sentait encore plus affolée que la veille d'un examen, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Elle tenta de se remémorer les paroles de McGonagall au sujet des bougies, et se rappela qu'elle avait certifié que sa bougie la guiderait. Désespérée, elle plongea ses yeux chocolats dans sa flamme dorée, espérant avoir une illumination. Il ne se passa rien.

Au bord du malaise, Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge : minuit moins une. Le temps paraissait s'être accéléré, c'était terrifiant. L'air sembla lui manquer, tout à coup. Haletante, la lionne s'éloigna de ses amis qui ne s'étaient aperçus de rien pour aller s'appuyer contre un mur de la Grande Salle. « Merlin, aidez-moi, par pitié », supplia-t-elle mentalement, sentant que ses jambes n'allaient pas tarder à la lâcher.

D'une main, elle se massa les tempes en fermant les yeux et en inspirant profondément. La bougie dans sa main gauche tremblait, malgré tous ses efforts pour se contrôler. En soulevant ses paupières mi-closes, elle vit Ron, plus loin, s'approcher de la fille de sixième année à qui appartenait le voile dans lequel il avait fourré ses pieds plus tôt dans la soirée. À cet instant, elle comprit qu'il avait fait son choix.

Toutes les lumières de la salle s'éteignirent à l'exception des huit bougies de Canem. Des acclamations retentirent dans toute la pièce, et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Hermione sentit ses jambes se dérober. Elle manqua de s'écrouler par terre mais se rattrapa à une chaise. Dans son élan, un petit objet était tombé au sol ; elle se pencha pour le ramasser, et découvrit qu'il s'agissait de son schtroumpf.

Son esprit lui envoya alors une vision de Malefoy, quand il s'était penché en même temps qu'elle pour ramasser ses livres et que son odeur avait envahi ses narines ; quand il lui avait rendu son porte-bonheur et que ses doigts sur sa peau avaient laissé une trace de feu dans leur sillage ; et, durant toute la soirée, son regard constamment posé sur elle.

Le premier coup de minuit sonna.

Hermione se redressa lentement, le souffle court, toute sa panique brusquement évaporée.

Deux, trois...

La Gryffondor chercha à travers la foule une tignasse de cheveux blonds.

Quatre, cinq...

Deux yeux chocolats rencontrèrent deux yeux gris.

Six...

En deux pas, Drago Malefoy fut devant elle.

\- Tu avais raison, Granger. Sur toute la ligne. Ce que tu m'as dit m'a beaucoup fait réfléchir, même si ça m'arrache la gorge de l'avouer. Je me suis rendu compte que chacun des mots que tu as prononcé était vrai. Mais je me suis aussi rendu compte d'autre chose.

Huit...

Hermione se noya dans l'immensité de ses yeux.

Neuf...

\- Personne ne m'a jamais parlé comme tu m'as parlé. Peut-être que tu avais aussi raison au sujet de mon cœur. Peut-être qu'il est fragile, et que je le protège. Peut-être que j'en ai un.

Dix...

Après tout, elle n'avait pas besoin que la bougie la guide. Elle savait d'elle-même. Elle savait ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle savait qu'elle se l'était caché. Mais au fond, elle savait depuis longtemps ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Et peut-être que c'est à toi que je vais le montrer.

Onze...

Les yeux dans les yeux, Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy unirent leur souffle pour éteindre la flamme de leurs bougies comme si leur promesse se scellait par le nuage de fumée dorée qui les enveloppa tous les deux pour l'éternité.

Douze.

* * *

 **Voilà !**

 **Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? La fin est vraiment trop niaise ? Ron est vraiment trop maltraité ? L'histoire vous a plu ?**

 **J'attends vraiment vos réactions avec impatience**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

* * *

 **Edit du 16/07/2015 : Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui m'ont vraiment touchée ! Je n'ai eu que des avis positifs et j'en suis super contente :D**

 **Je viens vous informer du résultat du concours... Je suis arrivée deuxième, avec une moyenne de 15,91 ! Pour plus d'informations et pour pouvoir lire les avis des jurys ainsi que celui d'une lectrice qui a gentiment donné le sien pour chacun des OS, je vous invite à aller voir le blog Skyrock de Annuaire-Dramione où tout est détaillé. N'hésitez pas à y aller, la webmiss est très gentille et ses concours sont très enrichissants !**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **lalie : Merci beaucoup, je suis très touchée et absolument ravie que mon OS t'ait plu !**

 **Lily Snoer : Oh merci mille fois ! C'est super gentil !**

 **HannahWinx : Merci encore, je suis super contente :)**

 **marie : Merci beaucoup ! Haha, je t'offrirai bien une bougie, oui ! ;) Si seulement elles existaient.. :P**

 **lisou : Merci beaucoup beaucoup ! Moi aussi je suis une grande romantique (au cas où ça ne se verrait pas xD), je suis ravie qu'il t'ait plu !**


End file.
